


A Collection of Information Pertaining to Sirius Black and Meteors

by Ineffabilitea



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: dogdaysofsummer, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-11
Updated: 2009-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffabilitea/pseuds/Ineffabilitea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <b>dogdaysofsummer</b> 2009 <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/278520.html">prompt eleven</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Collection of Information Pertaining to Sirius Black and Meteors

**Author's Note:**

> For **dogdaysofsummer** 2009 [prompt eleven](http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/278520.html).

Fact: Sirius was named after a star.

Fact: Shooting stars are not stars, but meteors. Fact: Meteor is just a fancy word for 'space rock.'

Personal Observation: Sirius at Hogwarts was brilliant, full of energy and life.

Fact: Rocks don't shine on their own.

Personal Observation: After Azkaban, Sirius was less than before: less manic, less dazzling.

Fact: Meteors blaze when they enter earth's atmosphere; the mechanism of their destruction gives them light.

Fact: Sirius died young (though it hardly feels like it).

Inaccurate, Overly Sentimental Metaphor: Sirius was a shooting star, blazing bright as he plummeted to his demise.


End file.
